


When Worlds and Families Collide

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cussing, F/M, Gen, Other, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Rebecca Winters was born Victoria Singer. When she was kicked out by her family in Mystic Falls at the age of 13, she was taken in and raised by a witch named Sheila Bennett. She falls for who she knew she shouldn't and softens the cold, dead heart he possesses. Will her old family being in town ruin her happiness?[Vicki is "alive" in this fic and by that I mean she's a vampire and everyone knows about Bonnie being a witch and the Salvatore brothers being vampires. Elena and Jeremy may turn later on I haven't decided yet. Tyler is also not so much of an ass and Anna will not be featured. I know that Tyler and Bonnie isn't exactly a thing but in this fic it is because mah girl needs happiness]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter is a flashback and the second chapter will be her meeting everyone.

~FIVE YEARS AGO~  
Victoria Singer was just 13 when her father kicked her out. 'No daughter of mine will be some fuckin witch sympathizer!' was what he said to her. The great hunter Bobby Singer was her father, emphasis on WAS. Sam was the only one who would ever back her up, but he was at Stanford for a year now and Dean just watched while standing by John. Dean was 23 at the time and he knew and understood that she jacked up. Victoria kept Bobby from killing a girl that was her age, he was convinced that she was a witch but the girl didn't even know what was going on. Victoria stepped in and saved her, letting her run off. Bobby was furious and kicked her out the moment they got back to their hotel room.  
Victoria wandered the streets, she hadn't been to Mystic Falls before today and it was 2 in the morning. She bumped into a woman on accident and immediately flinched, Bobby hit her as well. The woman looks at her and smiles. "It's okay sweetheart. My name is Sheila Bennett. I won't hurt you. What's your name?" "V-Victoria Singer..." Sheila raised an eyebrow at her. "Singer? You're a hunter?" "I don't want to hunt! I hate it! My dad and Uncle John just kill and kill! They made me hunt and now I'm alone because I made dad stop killing a kid he said was a witch! She was my age and so scared I couldn't do it!" Victoria is in tears, her makeup that covers her birthmark and freckles now disappearing. Sheila hugs the girl close. 'She's the one who saved my Bonnie... I can't just leave her alone...' She makes Victoria look at her, using a tissue from her purse to wipe away her tears. "I'll tell you what, sweetheart. Why don't you come live with me? I don't like hunters either, they're not fair. I can keep you safe and give you the love you never got. How does that sound?" "R-really...?" Sheila nods and takes Victoria home.  
Victoria wipes the rest of the makeup away, revealing her freckles and her birthmark on her face. Her birthmark is a section of her face that is slightly darker in color, spread out over the right side of her face, around her right eye, on the right side of her forehead, and a bit of her right cheek. She immediately hides it when Sheila tries to see it. "Let me see sweetheart." "No... It's ugly... I'm ugly..." Sheila's heart breaks and she pets the girl's hair. "I want to try something with you okay? I bet you would feel safer if your family could never find you, right?" She nods. "Well what if we changed your name and hair?" Victoria considers it. "Okay..." Her pale blue eyes are full of hope. Sheila smiles. "Think of a name while I get what I need for your hair." Sheila gets black hair dye, scissors, and a straightener to change the girl's long curly light brown hair. She returns and smiles at the teenager. "Think of one?" She nods. "Rebecca... And for a last name... Winters... I wasn't allowed to read books that weren't research very often but I have this one book and the main character has the last name Winters... Plus I like Rebecca..." "I think that sounds beautiful. Now, I'm going to straighten your hair, we're gonna cut it short, then color it. Okay?" Rebecca nods.  
She looks at herself in the mirror, barely recognizing herself. She touches her shoulder length straight black hair, not believing it's her anymore. She smiles and tucks her hair behind her ears, showing off her birthmark. Sheila loves the happiness she sees. The woman gets a text from her granddaughter. 'Can I come over? Dad is mad and I don't want to hear him yelling.' She responds with a yes. Twenty minutes, a knock at the door scares Rebecca. "It's alright sweetheart, it's my granddaughter."  
Bonnie comes in and hugs Sheila. "Grams!" "Hey sugar." "Y-you're that girl..." "You changed your hair?! Wait, why is she here?" "She's all alone, no home anymore. So I took her in and we gave her a new identity. She's going to live with me now and I'm going to take care of her." Bonnie goes and hugs Rebecca. "Thank you by the way for risking everything to save me." "It wasn't fair for you to get killed for no reason." Rebecca smiles at Bonnie. "I think we'll be great friends... um..." "Rebecca." "Rebecca. I'm gonna call you Bec and only I can. I'm Bonnie." "Then I get to call you Bon and no one else can." Both girls laughs. "Forget friends we're sisters now." Rebecca smiles at Bonnie's statement, she feels more loved right now than she has in years. Sheila leads them both to where Bonnie sleeps when she's here and tucks both girls into bed.  
"Hey Bec?" "Yeah Bon?" "My grams is super nice, you'll be well taken care of. You look sickly skinny, grams will change that." "You two are so nice to me... I cannot thank you enough..." She yawns and falls asleep beside Bonnie. Bonnie falls asleep soon after.  
In the living room, however, Sheila Bennett is working on a protection spell on a pendant that she's giving to Rebecca. "I'm not letting anyone or anything hurt that poor girl again." The witch finishes her spell and places the pendent on the ex-hunter's sleeping form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting everyone else, falling for someone, and running into an old friend

Bonnie takes Rebecca to school with her the following Monday, introducing her to Elena and Caroline. Elena is polite and quiet, but Caroline takes off.  
"So why did your family abandon you? What's wrong with your face? Why are you so skinny?" "CAROLINE!" Rebecca looks like she might cry. Elena gets closer to Rebecca. "Ignore her. I'm Elena. I really like your birthmark by the way, it's unique and makes your eyes look even prettier." "T-thank you Elena... I'm Rebecca..." "Thank you Elena for being normal." Caroline only rolls her eyes.  
Throughout the rest of the day, Rebecca met Matt and Vicki Donovan, Elena's brother Jeremy, and Tyler Lockwood. Everyone is very nice and Rebecca feels undeserving off all the attention.

Four years later, Rebecca Winters is much more confident. She still lives with Sheila and she now knows about her being a witch, even offering to help when she can. She wears her pendent nonstop, loving the look and protection it provides. She's gained weight and is a tiny bit on the chubby side, but is still very beautiful. She still keeps her hair short and straight, recoloring it black when she needs to.  
She's sitting with her three best friends at the Grill when they walk in. Heads turn to see the two beautiful gentlemen walk in. The dark haired, taller one immediately locks eyes with Rebecca. Him and the other guy walk straight to their table.   
"Well hello gorgeous~ My name is Damon Salvatore and this is my little brother Stefan." "I'm Caroline!" The blonde just throwing herself at the boys, neither of them paying attention to her. Stefan starts talking to Elena and there's an instant connection there that is very visible. Bonnie nudges Rebecca to talk to Damon. "I-I'm Rebecca..." Damon kisses her knuckles, 'when did he grab my hand?' Rebecca wonders. He helps her stand and walks outside with her to talk with her. They stand in the alley beside the building.  
"Did you feel that?" "W-what...?" "That connection... I feel like I want to get to know you." "Me too..." She takes a good look at him and realizes something. "You..." "Hmm?" "You're a vampire aren't you...?" He looks at her in shock. She lifts her shirt self-consciously to show her anti-possession tattoo, which has faded a bit. He looks ready to throw her when she puts a hand on his. "I quit four years ago when I was thirteen... I hated hunting..." Damon gets closer to her and pushes her slightly against the wall. "If I bit you right now, would you kill me?" "No... You need to eat somehow right?" He grabs her by the face and kisses her. When he parts, he smiles at her red face. "You're perfect... Fuck how does someone like you exist?" She smiles at him. "You'll just have to figure it out, Damon Salvatore."

~PRESENT DAY~  
Rebecca doesn't want to get out of bed, too comfortable in her lover's arms. Damon kisses her head. "Have I ever said that I love that you moved in with me?" "Maybe only a few hundred times." They both laugh. Her 18th birthday just past a few months prior so now they're much more public with their relationship. She hasn't turned yet, wanting to look a bit older first. Damon drinks a bit from her wrist and kisses the marks right after. "Good?" "Hell yeah." "We should get up." "No..." "Damon." "Fine. I need to pick up the ring I got for you anyways." "Remind me of the purpose of it again?" "It's a pre-engagement thing. Fucking let me be corny." She laughs. "Okay cool guy." She gets up to get dressed when Damon playfully slaps her ass. She squeaks and Damon laughs at the sound of her squeak and the slap of skin to skin. "Asshole!" "More like ass cheek." "Ugh! I'm gonna gain all my weight back so I can crush you." "Vamp strength babe. Good luck." She lost thirty pounds recently after she got close to 200 and got out of her small moment of self/hatred. Damon has helped her through all of it and has changed a lot, only for her though he's still an ass to most.  
Once both are dressed, they head to the jewelry store where Damon ordered the ring from. Rebecca starts browsing and walking around when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around expecting Damon, but sees a very tall guy with hazel eyes and long brown hair.  
"Victoria?" "...S-Sammy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam was always nice to her so their interactions will be positive. Damon is only nice to Rebecca, occasionally to others but primarily her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca looks up at the man she never thought she would see again. "What are you doing here? And... You guys have a case don't you? That's why the suit..." She sighs. "Vic what happened?" "Rebecca." "Excuse me?" Sam looks at her, very confused. "My name is Rebecca Winters now." "Oookaaay... Well Rebecca... What happened five years ago?" "I refused to let our dads kill a thirteen year old girl and dad kicked me out, the idjit... She's my best friend now and her grandma took me in immediately. Helped me with my new identity and new look." "You do look incredibly beautiful..." "Excuse me who are you and why are you saying these things to MY WOMAN?" Damon is directly behind Sam. The Winchester flinches and turns to look at Damon. Rebecca rolls her eyes. "Relax baby. You get it?" He holds up a velvet box and shows her the ring. Rebecca gasps. "Damon it's gorgeous!" "Well I had to find something that compared to your beauty. Just wait until I officially propose to you." "How can you top this?!" "I'm Damon mother fucking Salvatore trust me I can even if it means flying across the world, my love." He puts the ring on her left ring finger and kisses her cheek. She smiles and pulls him by the collar for a passionate kiss. "I love it! I have to go show Bon and Grams!" Rebecca leaves the store.  
Sam leaves as well, with Damon following him. "How did you know her real name?" Sam turns around. "You heard that?" "No shit Sherlock you said it out fucking loud. Who are you, Sammy?" Damon glares at him. "I'm Sam Winchester, our dads are best friends..." "A Winchester? In Mystic Falls? What are you hunting that brought you here of all fucking places?" Damon looks pissed and irritated. Sam sees Dean and makes a gesture as if saying 'help!' before turning his attention back to Damon. "L-look I think we got off on the wrong foot here... Maybe we can be civil?" Damon laughs, Dean starts to get closer to the alley that Damon took Sam to with Bobby and John trailing behind him. "I don't like civil. Now I want you and your friends behind me to forget that Victoria Singer ever fucking existed. In Mystic Falls, she never did and it's been Rebecca Winters for five years. Don't fuck up my girl's happiness. Got it?!" He has Sam by the neck and the hunter is petrified. Damon's eyes are red, veins are visible on his cheeks and his fangs are out. Sam nods nervously. Damon lets him go and walks away. Dean, John, and Bobby rush to Sam's side, ignoring that Damon got away. "Sammy! Hey cmon man look at me." "D-Dean... That man... He's not human..." "What do you mean, Sam?" "I mean, Dad, that he's done kind of mutated vampire or something with two fangs, red eyes, and veins on his cheeks..." Bobby groans. "What was his name?" "Damon... Damon Salvatore..." "FUCK!" "Bobby?" "I've been trying to kill that son of a bitch for years!" "Bobby he said something about Victoria." "Rebecca actually... I talked to her in the jewelry store... Damon gave her some ring, saying to just wait and see the ring he will officially propose to her with..." "That bitch is WHAT?!" Sam points all of a sudden. The three other hunters follow his gaze.  
Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline are looking at the ring on Rebecca's finger as a man comes up behind her, pulling her hair out of her face to show her birthmark. Damon then kisses the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. He turns and smiles at the four hunters watching the interaction and smiles, fangs visible for a second before he nips at Rebecca's neck. She laughs and turns to kiss him deeply.   
Bobby feels a weird sensation, like he felt that he needed to run over there and decapitate the fucker that's all over his daughter. He then sees Damon look into someone's eyes and say something. The guy then walks into the middle of the road and gets hit by a truck. The girls look at Damon in shock but he only grins, pulling Rebecca into his arms.  
"What happened?" "That guy hit her ass and then next thing you know he's road art... How did he...?" "The fucker compelled him... He's probably compelling Victoria as well. She's not stupid enough to willingly date and even marry a vampire." All men nod in agreement. "Time to kill this son of a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's love for Rebecca shines through.

Once they get back to the boarding house, Rebecca looks at Damon. "Overkill much?" "His fault for laying a hand on you." He grips onto her hip and pulls her close. "No one touches you and gets away with it." Rebecca shivers in excitement. "Damnit I can never be mad at you! You're too hot..." He gives her his signature grin. He lifts her into his arms and speeds upstairs, throwing her onto the bed. She bounces slightly and he's instantly on top of her, shirt already removed. His lips graze the cartilage of her ear. "Who do you belong to?" "Y-You..." "Damn right~" He bit into her neck and drank only a little. "Rebecca... Fuck I love you. I really do." He takes her shirt off and kisses her torso. "Damon..." He starts kissing her lips gently. This wasn't pointless sex, it never was. Whenever her and Damon are in bed, he WORSHIPS her body the entire time.   
"I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Let me turn you. Right. Now." Rebecca nods and looks at him. He bites his wrist and offers it to her. Rebecca grabs it and drinks greedily from his arm. While she drinks, he grabs another ring from the bedside table. She detached from Damon's wrist and looks at the ring. "It's..." "It's just like mine, baby. Bonnie and her grandma made it for you. After we finish this and you turn, we're going out." She nods and sits up a bit more, showing him her neck. "Go for it." Damon puts his hands in the proper position, but pulls them away. "I... I need Stefan to do it... I don't even want to think of hurting you..." Rebecca nods and grabs her phone, texting Stefan the situation. He appears within a minute and looks her directly in the eye. "Ready?" She nods. Damon gets up to leave. "I'm going to get her some blood for when she wakes up..." He leaves and Stefan snaps her neck.  
About an hour later, Rebecca wakes up. She looks next to her, seeing Damon lying down beside her. She touches his face and he looks at her, smiling gently. "Hungry?" She only nods, smelling the blood instantly. He gives her a blood bag and she drinks it greedily. When she finishes, she runs a hand through her own hair. She notices that she's wearing the new ring now and smiles. "We should get you to feed on someone to be safe. I'll be there the entire time to make sure that no one dies but that you get properly fed. I'll have two people that way you transfer to the other when it becomes too much for the first person. I know that you'll feel horrible if someone gets hurt." She nods again and Damon helps her get dressed, knowing she's still a little drained.   
He takes her to the high school during football practice. Damon grabs two guys and compels them into helping out. Rebecca starts to drink from the first guy until Damon makes her switch. After she stops from the second guy, Damon fixes the two guys up and sends them away. He pulls her close to him. "How do you feel?" "Amazing..." They kiss gently and he walks with her back into town, towards the Grill.  
Dean, Sam, John, and Bobby are sitting at a table at the Grill, finished with their case but now focused on helping Victoria. They refuse to call her Rebecca, thinking she's been tricked. They see Rebecca and Damon walk in and walk over to their friends. They see the ring on Rebecca's right hand that matches Stefan and Damon's rings. Bobby growls quietly, knowing what's going on. John turns to his friend. "What does that ring mean?" "She wasn't wearing it when we talked earlier..." "The son of a bitch turned her... She's a vamp like him now... Meaning that she was never compelled..." The three other hunters look at their friend, disheartened by his despair. They all can see that she looks really happy, but Bobby still wants to talk to her. He sees Rebecca get up to go to the bathroom to finish a blood bag in her purse, he decides to wait for when she comes out.  
Rebecca emerges from the bathroom, positive that it's not obvious what she did. She starts to walk back until someone stops her. "Victoria?" She freezes and looks at him. "D-dad...?" "Oh thank heaven that you're alright." She can tell that he wants to hug her. She flings herself into his arms and he hugs her tightly. "What did they do to you, Tori?" She looks at him. "The people here took care of me... And it's Rebecca now dad... I'm so happy here..." "But you're a vamp..." "How did... Wait it was you! You were the guy trying to kill Damon all this time! You know what? Stay away from me and my friends." She walks back to the table, obviously irritated. She sits beside Damon and sighs, fed up with everything. "Can we go home?" Damon nods, sending a glare towards the hunters. Everyone at the table leaves with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Grams, hunter discussions, and caring big bro Sam

Rebecca visits Grams to tell her about what's been going on. Sheila listens, but doesn't like that the girl she raised is now a vampire. She does, however, get extremely concerned with the fact that her hunter father is in town. "I need you to promise me that you'll be extremely careful, understand?" "Of course, Grams. I'm going to completely avoid them and as of now I will not go out alone." There's a knock at the door. "It's Damon, don't say it." Sheila laughs a bit. "That's my girl. Hope it's not too cold out there for you!" Sheila yelled towards the door. "Ha you're so funny!" Damon's sarcastic voice rings through the closed door, causing both women to laugh. He then knocks again and starts whispering so that only Rebecca can hear him. "I can smell and hear your dad and the others approaching the house." "Hunters are coming, Damon can smell and hear them coming." Sheila groans. "I hope he doesn't make me regret this. Damon come on in!" Damon enters and takes a seat beside Rebecca, holding her hand tightly. His expression looks serious so Sheila says nothing and just lets them be. "I want you to hide, alright? I heard the taller old dude say something about not holding back." "But what about you?" "It doesn't matter what happens to me what matters is that you're safe. Now go hide." Rebecca reluctantly nods and hides in her old bedroom. Damon stays on the couch. "You know they'll shoot you too right?" "You may need backup. Might as well stick around." He grins at her with closed eyes. She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Go be with her. I can handle myself and who knows what could happen to her if you were hurt or killed." Damon sighs and nods, but before he could move there was a knock at the door.  
Sheila opens her front door enough to where only she is seen, thankfully there's a wall in the way so they can't see the vampire on her couch. "Sheila Bennett?" "Yes. Can I help you?" "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, my dad John, and our family friend Bobby. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions." "Five years ago you tried to kill my granddaughter only for her to be saved by a Singer, who was thrown out. I took in that terrified little girl and I raised her so unless you want to know where she is to apologize to her, get off of my porch." She looks pissed and Damon smirks. The four men are speechless at her words. "Look, lady. Where's Vic?" "Dean was it?" He nods, she scowls at him. "Say something rude again and I will personally kick your ass. Now. Off of my property." She slams the front door in their faces and goes to check on Rebecca. She hugs her pseudo-family member close and sighs. "I want to make them hurt." "I know Grams... But just leave them..." Sheila nods and just keeps her close. Damon walks into the room and watches them. Both women turn to look at Damon and Sheila gives an exaggerated sigh. "Get him out of my house too." "Will do Grams." Rebecca takes Damon's hand and they use the back door to leave, using their speed to get home quickly.  
The four hunters are stumped. They sit in Sam and Dean's hotel room and just think of a way to get her back. "Bobby is there anything that we can use against these things?" "Wooden bullets, wooden stakes, vervain I think it's called..." "What's that?" "A plant. It's like how dead man's blood is to the vampires you've faced before. It's poison to them but there's none in this town I can tell you that. And I have no clue where to find any." "Let's focus on where to get wooden weapons and focus on the poison later." All four men nod in agreement, determined to bag Damon and get her back.  
Damon and Rebecca join Stefan and Elena in the living room. Elena can practically see the tension radiating off of Rebecca and has her sit beside her. "What did Damon do now?" "Other than risk getting killed for my safety, nothing..." "Wait, what? Damon what happened?!" Stefan approached his brother and Damon just puts his hand up. "Remember at the Grill when those guys showed up and we all left?" Stefan and Elena both nod. "Well that was my future father-in-law and his followers." "Wait your dad was one of them? And I'm assuming the other three guys were part of your family too?" "Not exactly. Yes that was my dad but the other guys are my dad's best friend and his two sons. The fact of the matter is that they're hunters." "Hunters?" Elena looks at Rebecca, very confused. "Basically paranoid humans who spend their lives killing monsters. Her dad has actually been trying to off me for years." Damon just rolls his eyes and starts to pet Rebecca's hair. "He definitely wants me gone now but eh." "Don't just 'eh' this situation!" Rebecca stands up and he sighs, hugging her close. "Like I said, I'm more concerned about you." "Damon I can't believe I'm saying this but you need to be careful too. What if something happened to you? Think of what it would do to Becca..." He looks at Elena as she speaks before turning every molecule of attention back to Rebecca, who's deeply cuddled into his arms. He sighs and kisses the top of her head. "Okay. I'll be careful. But only because of her." Damon lifts Rebecca into his arms and carries her bridal style back up to their bedroom. Stefan warned Bonnie about Rebecca's family, making sure that she let everyone know to be careful.  
Bonnie spots the four men while she's walking around town with Jeremy, he needed her advice. He notices her stop and turns to her. "What's up?" "You know how I talked about Bec's family being here and how dangerous they were?" Jeremy nods, not quite understanding. Bonnie points to the four hunters that are near a clothing store. "That's them... They... They tried to kill me five years ago... That's why we have Bec now..." Jeremy looks pissed. "Fuck it lets go." "No don't! You can't fight them." He glares at them and takes Bonnie by the arm. He takes her down an alley, where he was planning on getting more weed as well, to hide from them for a minute. Once he buys what he needs and gets Bonnie to stay quiet about it, they start heading towards the library so that Bonnie can find something.  
Sam is looking at the books on the shelf that Bonnie was heading to. Jeremy sees him first and tries not to deck him in the face while Bonnie looks around. Sam sees her trying to reach for a book and Jeremy not helping her so he grabs it and hands it to her. "Oh, thanks." "No problem. I'm Sam." He smiles at her and she shakes his extended hand. "Bonnie." He looks around before pulling something out of his pocket. He gets close to her ear. "I know you're friends with Victoria or Rebecca or whatever she goes by now. Can you give this to her? Tell her it's from Sammy if you have to. I won't say anything to my dad, my brother, or her dad about seeing you or saying anything because I genuinely want her to be happy. I used to defend her when Bobby and Dad would lash out at her and I love her like a sister. Please be there for her." He pulls back and sees the hope in Bonnie's eyes. "Jeremy and I were going back to the bording house, where she lives, if you wanted to come. I remember stories about you from Bec. I know I can trust you. Let's go. Jer!" He looks up, he zoned out the entire time. "Come on. I'm going to check out this book and Sam's coming with us to the Salvatore house." Jeremy just shrugs and walks away from them, not wanting to fight if Bonnie trusts him.  
Stefan opens the door to see Bonnie, Jeremy, and Sam on the other side. He raises an eyebrow at the new guy. "We can trust him, Stefan." The vampire looks at the witch and sighs. "Alright. Come on in. Jeremy your sister is in the kitchen, why don't you go help her?" "Whatever." Jeremy goes to help Elena while Stefan ushers them in. Damon and Rebecca are cuddling on the couch, but Damon freezes and looks at the hunter. Rebecca sees him and smiles, getting off of Damon to hug him tightly. "Damn I missed you Sammy." "Missed you too... What do I call you now?" "Becky works." "Alrighty then." They both laugh as Rebecca brings Sam to the couch. "I wanted to warn you. Bobby is going crazy trying to figure out a way to take him down." "And you're not? Last time I checked I had you by the neck in a dark alleyway and threatened to end your life." "Damon! Shit Sammy I'm so sorry!" "Don't apologize it's okay. I'm still up and walking." Sam smiles at her and she runs her fingers through his hair. "I wanna braid it." "Like I've told you your entire life, no." She pouts and sits in Damon's lap, still facing Sam though. "Bobby told dad and Dean that we need wooden bullets, wooden stakes, and... Damn what was it... Vervain?" Stefan and Damon visibly tensed. "The man knows more than I thought. Good thing there's no way to get vervain around here unless it's from us." Sam raises an eyebrow. "You guys have some?" Stefan looks him in the eye. "We have supplied it to authority figures in Mystic Falls like our family did a few times to keep their suspicions away from us. We're very careful though the only people who know are ones that we have told about us." Sam nods and looks at Rebecca. "So... You're a vampire too now?" She nods then smiles. "I'm really happy though, Sam. Being with Damon is probably the best thing to ever happen to me." Sam smiles. "I'm glad. I'm gonna head out now, the others are probably wondering where I am. I won't tell them anything from what happened while I was here. And Becky," He hands her his phone number written on a piece of paper. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate. I'm also going to be texting you updates on what Bobby and my family are planning." "Thank you, Sam." They share one last hug. "Nice meeting you all and thank you for allowing me to speak to her." "You're welcome here any time." "Thank you..." "Stefan Salvatore." "Right. Thank you, Stefan." They shake hands and Sam heads for the front door. "Hey, Winchester!" Damon walks over to him. "Thanks. For sticking up for Rebecca all that time and even now." "And thank you for protecting her and loving her. She deserves it." Sam leaves and Damon returns to Rebecca's side. "Now what?" Elena and Jeremy emerge. Damon shrugs and Stefan shakes his head. "We stay cautious. Nothing else we can really do for now." Damon kisses Rebecca's head and pulls her close, determined to never leave her side.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Damon and Stefan go to quickly stock up on blood, determined not to leave for a while to keep Elena and Rebecca safe. Elena is sitting in Stefan's room, calmly reading and trying to kill time. Rebecca, however, is fairly antsy. She cannot stop pacing in her and Damon's room, cleaning up everything she can, even reorganizing her bookshelf, anything she can do to distract her mind. Rebecca remembers how incredible her dad and the Winchesters are at hunting so knowing that Damon is out there makes her anxious as hell.  
After another hour, Damon and Stefan return. Elena comes downstairs and kisses Stefan. She turns to face Damon. "Go talk to Becca. She's been panicking the entire time you were gone." Damon nods and hurries upstairs.  
The moment he opens their bedroom door, he sees Rebecca pacing. She hasn't noticed him yet, ringing her hands together in anxiety. He closes the door after he enters the room, causing her to turn and face him. She rushes and wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank god that you're alright." He holds her close. "Elena told me that you haven't relaxed the entire time we were out." "She noticed?" Rebecca sighs and buries her face in his chest. He makes her look at him. "I can also smell a bit of alcohol on your breath. Since when do you drink?" "I drank for the first time at age seven trust me when I say I'm no lightweight." He grins at her. "Well why were you so panicky?" "My dad and the others know how to kill... I was scared that they would hurt you and I wouldn't be there to stop it." Damon can see the fear in her eyes and kisses her gently. "Relax, baby. I'm not going to leave you like that." She only nods into his chest and lets him take her to their bed. "You hungry?" She doesn't respond. "Let me guess. You are but you don't want to let go of me?" She nods. He chuckles softly and lifts her into his arms, making her cling to him. He walks downstairs and grabs two bags of blood, one for each of them, and goes back upstairs with Rebecca still clinging to him like a koala. He makes her let go and gives her one bag as he drinks the other. She cuddles him as they drink, not planning in letting go anytime soon. Damon keeps her close, knowing she needs him.  
Dean groans as he sprawls out onto the motel bed, him and Sam were supposed to find where the Salvatore brothers lived and Dean couldn't find anything. Sam has been purposely but not obviously leading him away from the boarding house, not wanting anything bad to happen. John and Bobby enter the boys' room and look at them in confusion and anticipation. "Nothing. There's not a single damn abandoned building in the entire town nor a property owned by anyone named Salvatore or Winters." John groans and runs a hand over his face. Bobby tries to think of different options. "What about Bennett? That's the witch that took her in." "Only the one house." Sam fiddled with a charm in his pocket that he noticed Rebecca put in there, making sure that the others don't notice. She added a note saying that it's for protection so he keeps it on him at all times. Dean looks at Bobby. "Did you guys get the stakes and bullets?" Bobby nods and puts everything on the table. "Distribute them." Dean nods and splits everything into four piles for himself, John, Bobby, and Sam. The youngest looks a bit uneasy. "Is any of this going to be used on Rebecca?" "I'm not using anything on VICTORIA if that's your concern. Vamp or not she's still my kid." The other two Winchesters nod in agreement and look at Sam. "She seems to still listen to you so you should be the one to convince her to be on our side." Sam nods reluctantly, knowing that's not going to happen. While the guys go over strategy, Sam goes into the bathroom to text everything to Rebecca.  
Damon reads his love's phone along with her and forwards everything to Stefan for her. Rebecca groans and plays with her rings. "If he thinks I'm joining them, he's fucking crazy." Damon nods. "If any of them think they're taking my wife for eternity from me, someone throat is getting ripped open by my fangs." Rebecca laughs a bit and kisses his jawline. "Easy, baby. You know they won't come close to us with Grams, Bonnie, Stefan, everyone we know that knows about us, willing to back us up." "If this ends up being like the war vision in that last Twilight book, I'll scream." "You read that?" Damon shrugs and looks away with a scoff. "Of course I didn't, you're imagining things my gorgeous newly turned babe." Rebecca laughs and starts kissing Damon. "Talk more, my stud with the literature taste of a thirteen year old girl." "Alright, first of all. Bitch." Rebecca laughs harder than before and Damon jokingly glares at her. "I may be a bitch, but you still love me." "I do? Why don't you remind me why I do~" She giggles and takes his shirt off, straddling him. "Hope you had no plans until tomorrow." "My only plans are currently sitting on my abs so I'm all yours~" She grins and starts to make out with him furiously, as if their undead lives depended on it. His hands trail her now bare skin slowly, as if trying to memorize ever millimeter of her body through his fingertips. She starts to kiss all over his face and make sounds of pleasure nearly every few seconds due to him just touching her torso. She does every single thing she knows he likes and constantly whispers how much she loves him, every word slightly warming his unbeating heart

Oh yeah, he's gone for her.

Stefan decides to take Elena to spend the night back at her home with her brother and aunt, not wanting to hear his brother all night. On the way to Elena's, he sees the hunters walking around and immediately looks in another direction. Thankfully, only Sam saw him and kept the others distracted. Once safely at the Gilbert house, Stefan sends a text to Damon that he saw them out and to make sure that they stay cautious if they go out. Damon sees it but doesn't respond, too busy.  
Dean looks at Sam. "Something up?" "What? No. Why?" "You stopped at one point a block or so back." "Thought I saw something. I was wrong at second glance." Dean only nods and all four enter the grill.  
Vicki, Tyler, and Matt have been kept in the loop of what's been going on. Vicki takes a quick glance towards Matt, silently saying that to watch them closely. She approaches them calmly with Tyler watching her. She smiles at the hunters. "Four?" Sam smiles and nods. She leads them to a table and gives them menus as her brother steps in. "Thanks Vicki. Can you go help out that table?" "Sure thing big brother." She approaches Tyler's table and acts like he's just a customer. Matt looks at the guys. "What can I get started for you four?" He takes their orders and walks off. Caroline and Bonnie walk in, smiling at their friends. They all great each other normally, including Caroline kissing Matt and Bonnie kissing Tyler, before they join Tyler at his table. Dean raises and eyebrow. "Isn't that the witch chick we tried to bag five years ago?" "Wait. Everyone at that table left with Victoria after I talked to her. Those two servers too." All four share a look, Sam remaining quiet since he knows that Bonnie is Rebecca's best friend. Jeremy walks in and joins the group, kissing Vicki before he sits down. Dean nudges Sam. "Go talk to them. Chances are they know positive things about you." Sam rolls his eyes and walks over. Bobby, John and Dean look confused as Bonnie gets up to hug Sam and Jeremy fist bumps him.  
"What do the others think right now?" "They're probably figuring out that I've been lying about knowing where Becky and the others live." "You gonna tell them?" Vicki looks at him, not yet knowing Sam. "Of course not. I promised to keep my pseudo sister safe and happy. I'm not gonna jeopardize that to not get the shit beat out of me by my dad." She looks at him sympathetically and rubs his arm. Sam gives a reassuring smile before returning to the other hunters.  
Bobby raises an eyebrow. "You know them?" "I met Bonnie and Jeremy at the library and I talked to Bonnie about literature while I gave Jeremy some work out tips." John looks ready to hit him and everyone can tell. "Sam. Outside. Now." "For what?" "Withholding information." John gets up and starts to walk outside. Sam takes a deep breath before following. Dean runs a hand over his face and Bobby takes a sip from his flask that he keeps on his shirt. Bonnie sends a text to Rebecca.  
Damon holds Rebecca close as they relax afterwards. She notices her phone go off and looks st Damon. "Listen to this. 'Sam just lied to his dad and the others to make sure that you stay hidden and he's taking him outside. The other two look nervous, will he be okay?' That was from Bon... Sammy's getting beaten for protecting me that's not right!" "Hey hey try to relax." He kisses her forehead and replies to Bonnie saying that Sam will be fine and that he's stronger than he looks. Damon holds Rebecca close to him in hopes of helping her calm down.  
About twenty minutes later, Damon hears someone barge in to the house. He immediately gets defensive until he recognizes the smell of the person, along with the scent of blood. Rebecca smells it too and wakes up. "D-Damon..." "Stay up here until you know you can handle it. I'll bring you some blood so that you can satisfy your hunger without hurting him." He kisses her head and puts on pants before going down to aid their injured intruder.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam grunts when he falls onto the couch, badly bruised and slightly bleeding from his head. Damon throws a towel at his head, startling him.

"The blood. Becky is struggling to remain calm." Sam nods in understanding and wipes the blood away. Damon covers up the head wound quickly before he looses control. He then checks the hunter for any other wounds. Once he sees that Sam is fine, he grabs a blood bag and rushes it upstairs to Rebecca.

Damon looks at his girlfriend and his heart breaks. Rebecca is clutching her throat and rocking herself in the center of the bed, a pained expression on her face. Damon places a hand on her shoulder and tries not to take how violently she flinches personally. He hands her the blood and she drinks it desperately. Damon takes Rebecca into his arms and strokes her hair as she drinks. Her body trembles as she satisfies her hunger. Damon kisses the excess blood off of her lips and chin and they go downstairs together, not really caring that Rebecca still has blood on her.

Sam sees Rebecca with a bit of blood on her shirt and his eyes widen drastically. She looks down at the blood and shakes her head. "A blood bag. I didn't feed on anyone. Plus if I didn't I might've attacked you." The hunter nods in understanding and gives her a crooked grin. "John didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Rebecca's voice is dripping with concern for Sam. He shakes his head. "He's done worse before, Becky. Don't worry I'll be doing flips in like two hours." Rebecca can't help but laugh a bit at Sam's comment. Damon keeps his arm wrapped around Rebecca's waist.

Vicki goes to the hunter's table, trying not to be anxious about the lack of Sam. She places down food and drinks for the three remaining men. Bobby notices that she has a ring like the other vampires and raises an eyebrow. Vicki puts on a fake smile. "Anything else I can get you?" "How about where the Salvatores' live. Or is that some trade vamp secret?" He points at her ring and she looks instantly uncomfortable. She backs away from the table and rushes to get to where she can be safe.

Tyler's phone goes off and he groans. "It's Vicki. They know she was turned too." Bonnie looks at him with concern in her eyes. Jeremy sends a text to Rebecca and Elena, letting them know to be careful. Jeremy then sends a text to Vicki that she can go to the boarding house and she'll be safe there. Vicki sends an 'okay' and rushes there, letting the others know where she is. Matt gives the hunters their check. "Take your time, just bringing it now." He walks off and finishes what he needs to get done. Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy get up and leave, determined to make sure that everyone is okay at the boarding house.

John pays for the check and they leave, curious where Sam went. They return to their motel rooms and discover that Sam didn't come back, meaning that he's probably with Rebecca and the others. John and Bobby look pissed while Dean is just confused. He tries to text his brother and gets a bit worried when he doesn't get a response for a good twenty minutes. Bobby looks at Dean. "What?" "Just trying to get ahold of Sammy." "Don't. Your brother is a traitor and we don't need that right now." Dean looks at his father in shock. "He's still my brother and he hasn't done anything wrong!" John slaps him once. "Raise your voice at me again Dean I fucking dare you!" The younger Winchester flinches and sits down on his bed, not wanting to piss him off further.

Bonnie and the others enter the boarding house and there's a collective wince when they all see Sam, he took his shirt off so that Rebecca could get a better look at his bruises and treat them the best that she can. Everyone in the room can see the guilt on her face. 

"You shouldn't have just le-" "Becky. It was either dad beat my ass for the millionth time or Damon and possibly you getting killed. Trust me when I say this isn't the worst I've gotten." "I know it isn't. Dean and I had to stitch you up before and don't even get me started on broken bones..." She rubs some kind of medicated cream over his bruises to decrease any pain or swelling. He kisses her head in a brotherly way and goes to put his shirt back on. She sighs and hugs Damon for a bit of comfort as Sam greets everyone else. Vicki looks very anxious.

"Will they come after me too?" Sam shrugs. "You're not their target so I don't know when or even if they will come get you. Chances are they may just ignore you altogether, but stay cautious though." "They're very unpredictable those three." "Dean texted me twenty minutes ago... Listen to this. 'Sammy, I don't know where you are but please let me know you're okay. Dad and Bobby are pissed and it's not smart to head back here.' And another one right now. 'Dad called you a traitor and is more furious. Don't come back, he's in a swinging mood and he already hit you once today. Tell Victoria or Rebecca or whatever the hell her name is that I'm sorry this shit is happening and I hope she stays safe. Be careful, little brother.' Damnit..." 

"When is John ever going to fucking stop?... We need to get Mary from the grave to tell him to fuck off with the hunting." "My dead mother would take his side, she was the hunter before dad and her family got him into hunting, remember?" "Oh yeah dad told me about that. Welp." Both Sam and Rebecca start laughing a bit. Everyone else is heartbroken to hear about their pasts and how Sam's brother is being treated right now. Damon tightens his grip on Rebecca, causing her to look at him. He has so much concern in his eyes.

"How bad was your childhood before you came here...?" Rebecca lets out a sigh and her eyes meet Sam's. She then looks back to everyone else in the room, gesturing that people might want to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start with Rebecca talking about her childhood


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca's past and very caring Damon

"My mom died before I could get to know her... Possessed by a demon and though my dad was able to exorcise her, she died from injuries... Dad has always been an alcoholic I heard but after that he apparently got worse... He became abusive when he drank... He would say things like 'I'm sorry Tori you know I didn't mean it.' Went on for as long as I can remember. And I always forgave him, blamed the fucking whiskey. He would be so protective during hunts yet when he got drunk, new bruises would just form on my body before I could blink. Always told me how much he loved me and how I was his special girl the fucker was horrible! Hell even John hit me and the perv fucking touched me a few times. Dean didn't stick up for me he was too scared of John beating him! Sam was the only person to ever give a single shit!"

The moment she said that Bobby was an abusive drunk, tears began to flow down Rebecca's face. After her explanation, her body jerks as she sobs with all the pain she felt in the thirteen years she was a hunter before Sheila took her in. Damon holds her tightly in his arms and buries her face in his chest. She wraps her arms around his waist and bawls her eyes out into his chest, letting him hold her close as she breaks down. There is not a single dry eye in the room. Bonnie rushes over and rests a gentle hand on Rebecca's back. 

All four guys look at each other, silently vowing to keep her safe. Damon looks ready to snap necks. He looks at Sam and silently thanks him for being there for her. Sam nods and gives a small smile in return, seeing the gratitude in the vampire's eyes. Caroline, Vicki, and Bonnie wipe tears away from their eyes. Damon lifts Rebecca into his arms and cradles her close.

"Her and I will be in our room. I'm going to try to calm her down. When Matt, Stefan, and Elena get back, fill them in." Sam nods. "I'll do it. I probably know this situation the best and I can answer any and all questions they may have." Damon nods. "Thanks." He takes Rebecca upstairs and places her gently on the bed once they get into their room, locking the door as well. He lies down beside her and just cuddles her. "You don't deserve any of what happened to you. As long as I'm still up and walking, no one will ever even think of harming you again. I promise." Rebecca nods and buries her face in his neck, her sobs quieting down. Damon kisses the top of her head and rubs circles in her back, pulling a blanket over them both for comfort.

Matt walks into the boarding house with Elena and Stefan trailing behind him. They notice the depression looming through the room and Matt immediately hugs Caroline. "What's going on?" Sam fills them all in, causing tears to leak from Elena's eyes. "Her dad would... oh my god..." She hugs Stefan tightly and he sighs. "Where is she now?" "Upstairs with Damon." Stefan nods and goes to grab some blood, knowing they both may need it. He hands a bag to Vicki too as he passes her on the way to the staircase. She drinks it slowly while leaning on Jeremy for comfort. 

Stefan knocks softly before entering his older brother's room. Damon gives a slight wave when he makes eye contact and gestures to the sleeping girl beside him. Rebecca cried so hard that she exhausted herself. Damon points to the bedside table. "Thanks but you can just leave them there. She'll be hungry when she wakes up and I've lost my appetite for now." Stefan nods and puts them down. He gives a sad smirk. "How is she?" Damon shakes his head.

"I have never seen her that upset in my life. I could feel her heart just shatter while her back was against my chest. That pure devastation... Nothing would be better than just murdering her father and his friend right now. Well except marrying her but that's later. Right now we need to deal with those hunters. Go make sure the others know to be cautious at all times. Ask the Donavan duo to call out of work even. It's not safe for any of them." Stefan nods in agreement. He pats Damon's shoulder and strokes Rebecca's hair once. "I'll leave you two alone together. She needs you the most right now." "And I intend to not leave her side." Stefan smiles a bit before leaving the room. Damon sighs and cuddles Rebecca closer, just listening to her soft snores and slight nose whistle when she breathes.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca wakes up after a couple hours to a large hand petting her hair. She feels the ring touching her scalp with each stroke and immediately recognizes who it is. She hums contently and cuddles into Damon. He smiles and kisses her head, cradling her close. Rebecca can feel the tension in Damon’s body. She turns to see the sorrow in his eyes.

“Honey?” “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Are you okay?” She nods and kisses his chin. He holds her closer, almost protectively, and pulls the blanket up to cover her. She smiles and kisses his chest before raising an eyebrow at him. “When did you take your shirt off?” Damon laughs a bit. “You were so hot that I needed to take off my shirt before I overheated.” Rebecca snorts and bursts out laughing. Damon laughs along with her and kisses her forehead again.

“So the House will be packed for a bit, we want to keep everyone safe.” Rebecca nods. She spots the bloodbags and looks at Damon in a way that breaks his heart. There’s a pleading look in her eyes, like she’s silently begging for the blood. He hands her the bag for her quickly, then handing her his when she’s almost done with her own. She looks at him in confusion. He shakes his head and offers it to her again.

“I’m not hungry right now and you need to feed.” She nods and takes the bag from him, eyes full of hesitation. He encourages her to drink it and she does. Rebecca sighs and cuddles into Damon after she finishes, burying her face into him. He holds her close to his chest and kisses her hair.

“What if I told you that you could never leave this room again?” She snorts. “I would say in your dreams and walk right out that door.” He gives a small chuckle, but Rebecca can tell that it’s forced. She meets his eyes again and sees the genuine sadness in them. She cups his cheek with one hand and looks at him affectionately. Damon kisses her palm and nuzzles his cheek into her hand more.

“Please? At least until the Winchesters and Bobby leave the state. If you got hurt, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself...” A tear escapes his eye and Rebecca wipes it away quickly with her thumb. “Damon...” “I mean it... I can’t live without you. I need you. Just please... Stay here and be safe... I won’t leave you alone I’ll be right here but please...” A few more tears escape his eyes and she nods, kissing where each tear rolls down his face. She kisses his lips gently and places their foreheads together. Rebecca cuddles into him and sighs.

“Why can’t they just leave us alone? If there was a way to get them to fuck off trust me when I say that I would do that shit in the blink of an eye.” Damon nods and sighs, cuddling her closely. “I have never known a hunter to really listen to reason until you and Sam but am I crazy to think that I’ll get staked if I try to say something to them?” Rebecca looks at him. “Stay as far away from them as possible! They will not hesitate to kill you honey please don’t.” Damon nods. “I wasn’t planning on it, just a thought.”

Dean groans as he walks through the woods, needing to get far away from John. He has a bruise under his left eye from the slaps John gave him and isn’t too thrilled about that. He sees a property further down the path and raises an eyebrow. He starts to walk towards it but finds himself being pinned against a tree before he can blink.

“How did you find us?” “Look I was just trying to get away from my dad, honest. I wasn’t looking.” Dean falls to the ground as the vampire drops him. “You Sam’s brother? Dean?” The Winchester nods. “Is he okay?” The stranger nods. “He’s safe. He was beaten to hell but he’s better now. I’m Stefan, surprised that you haven’t tried to kill me yet.” “I find this hunt stupid, no reason to shank your ass anyways.” Stefan chuckles slightly. “Can I trust you enough to let you into our home? You won’t try to kill any other vampire including my brother Damon?” Dean nods. “I’ll leave all weapons by the door and make sure my cellphone is off completely, don’t know if they can track me or now.” Stefan nods and takes Dean’s weapons as he shuts off his phone. They head for the house and enter in together. Vicki notices and tightens her grip on Jeremy’s hand. Sam looks at his brother and the bruise under his eye and groans.

“You too?” Everyone turns to look at Dean and he just shrugs. “It’s dad, Sammy. Beating the shit out of me is kind of his hobby.” Sam laughs a bit and nods. The tension in the room starts to slowly decrease as everyone notices that Dean is no threat. Rebecca walks downstairs with Damon following closely behind. She rolls her eyes and grabs the cream that she used on Sam for Dean’s face. She looks frustrated by him being there which means that Dean will make it worse, when she’s mad she sounds a lot like Bobby especially with the southern accent.

“Dean I swear imma kick your ass. Sit down, you damn idjit.” “Will do.” He sits down and she applies it to his face. “Why do you have to provoke John? Stupid shit.” Dean gives her a smirk, letting her know what he’s going to say. She groans. “Don’t.” “Well sorry that I can’t just sit by and listen every time, Bobbi girl.” She slaps his head and flips him off, making him and Sam laugh. Damon watches closely. “Who let him in?” “I did, Damon. He’s unarmed.” Damon nods and pulls Rebecca back into his arms by her hips. She rests her back against his chest and rolls her eyes. Dean raises an eyebrow.

“He good to you?” Rebecca nods. “He’s the best thing to ever happen to me, De. I love him.” Dean nods, then gets a bit tense. “And you’re both vamps?” She nods again. “Hell if it keeps dad away I’ll do it again. Plus it keeps me with Damon.” The Salvatore smiles at her and kisses her head gently. Rebecca gives a small giggle and smiles. Dean runs a hand over his face and sighs. Sam shoves him and makes him fall onto the floor, causing a Winchester brother wrestling match to occur.


End file.
